The Elastin and Elastic Fibers Gordon Research Conference will meet for the 12th time in summer of 2001. This Conference is the premier meeting for scientists interested in elastic fiber biology, biochemistry, and pathophysiology. It is also of interest to scientists working in related areas of connective tissue biochemistry and to those interested in cardiovascular, pulmonary, skin, and skeletal biology. The Elastin and Elastic Fibers Gordon Conference is a unique opportunity for senior and junior scientists from around the world to gather every other year and discuss the latest and most cutting edge developments in research. Since changing its name from the Elastin Gordon Conference (1993 and previous years) to the Gordon Conference on Elastin and Elastic Fibers (1995 and subsequent years), this Conference has been moving from a meeting devoted to a single molecule (elastin) to a broader meeting covering elastic fiber structure, biology, and pathophysiology. Recent Conferences have showcased the discoveries that mutations in genes for elastin and for the fibrillins are mutated in the human genetic disorders supravalvular aortic stenosis and Williams Syndrome (ELN), the Marfan syndrome (FBNI), and congenital contractural arachnodactyly (FBN2). The 2001 Conference will highlight investigations of how mutations in elastic fiber components result in connective tissue pathophysiology. In addition, new insights into the function of elastic fiber components (emilin, the fibulins, the latent TGFb binding proteins) will be discussed based upon gene targeting experiments in mice and other functional studies. Finally, interactions between growth factors and elastic fiber components will be a new emphasis at this Conference. These exciting novel areas will also be discussed within the context of special sessions on cardiovascular and pulmonary biology. In order to promote the exchange of the most exciting and highest quality science in this research area, to facilitate collaborations between scientists at all levels, in different parts of the world, and at academic and industrial organizations, and to encourage the careers of young scientists, funds are requested to reimburse Conference fees and travel expenses of invited speakers and other participants.